O Lojista
O Lojista é um personagem em The Messenger. Ele foi o primeiro membro da Ordem dos Vestes Azuis e cuida da loja, que vende diversas melhorias ao Mensageiro atual. O Lojista tem diálogos únicos opcionais para diversas regiões e, às vezes, tem histórias para contar. Interações relacionadas ao armário podem fazê-lo iniciar longos falatórios do armário. Perfil Aparência Como os outros membros dos Vestes Azuis, O Lojista veste vestes azuis e um colar de contas brancas; o capuz esconde seu rosto, só se vê escuridão, exceto por dois olhos vermelhos brilhantes. Ele é mais alto que O Artesão e mais baixo que O Profeta. Personalidade O Lojista é geralmente condescendente, desdenhoso e sarcástico. Porém, o Lojista também é generoso o bastante para dar a Ninja melhorias obrigatórias gratuitamente quando ele fica empacado. Ele também tenta dar a Ninja conselhos que vão ajudá-lo, como informação sobre novas regiões, dicas de como enfrentar chefes e ofertas de serviço de orbe de presságio para decifrar dicas do Profeta. Quando pedem para ele, o Lojista entretém aventureiros com histórias. História Principal O Lojista age como guia pela maior parte da jornada de Ninja, além de providenciar melhorias. ARG :Para o artigo principal, veja ARG. O servidor de Discord oficial de The Messenger, o Lojista chegou a um acordo com o Concierge Robótico, concordando que ele faria uma ramificação da Loja no servidor se a comunidade chegasse a ter 10.000 Cacos de Tempo. A comunidade conseguiu, desbloqueando o canal de texto #the-shop ("a loja", traduzindo). O Lojista ocasionalmente visita quando a comunidade acumula Cacos de Tempo o suficiente para comprar algum benefício para o Discord na árvore de melhorias da Loja no site. Trivia * Nos arquivos de diálogo do jogo, O Lojista é referido como "SHOPKEEPER" e "MEDIUM_MAGE" ("LOJISTA" e "MAGO_MÉDIO", traduzindo) e, nos arquivos de imagem, é referido como "Shopkeeper" e "MediumMage". * O Lojista tem sua própria conta no Twitter, com o nome de usuário "LeShopkeeper." ** É feita referência a essa conta no Twitter na descrição de sua carta colecionável Steam: "I'm on Twitter, by the way." * Thierry Boulanger, o principal diretor e escritor do jogo, confirmou que o Ninja não é O Lojista. * De acordo com a "Live Messenger Q&A" de junho de 2019, a bebida favorita do Lojista é a Moscow Mule. Galeria Sprites MediumMageIcon _16.png|O ícone do Lojista em 16-bit durante seus diálogos. MediumMageHatIcon16.png|O ícone do Lojista em 16-bit com um chapéu. Portrait_Shopkeeper.png|O ícone do Lojista em 8-bit que aparece enquanto se compra upgrades. Portrait_Shopkeeper16.png|O ícone do Lojista em 16-bit que aparece enquanto se compra upgrades. Portrait_ShopkeeperHat16.png|O ícone do Lojista em 16-bit com um chapéu que aparece enquanto se compra upgrades. ShopkeeperIdleWind_8.png|Spritesheet em 8-bit do Lojista de quando ele está esperando no Cume Nevado, no topo da Torre do Tempo, e no final do "teste de fé". MediumMage_ArmInAir_8.png|Sprite do Lojista no final do jogo. MediumMageIdle_16.png|Spritesheet em 16-bit do Lojista. MediumMageHatIdle_16.png|Spritesheet em 16-bit do Lojista com um chapéu. MediumMageCrystalBall_16.png|Spritesheet do Lojista pegando seu orbe de presságio. EndingCutsceneFrame20-21 Edited.png|A cutscene da Caixa de Música, onde o Lojista observa a construção da Torre do Tempo. EndingCutsceneFrame22-24BG Edited.png|A cutscene da Caixa de Música, onde o Lojista olha o Ninja por um orbe de presságio. PresentkeeperPortrait.png|O Lojista "Presentkeeper". HolidayShop.png|The Holiday Shop, com o Lojista vestido de "Presentkeeper". Achievement 33.jpg|A conquista "Tá, eu não abro!", que é representada pelo rosto do Lojista. Conteúdo Beta Beta MediumMageIcon.png|Versão beta do ícone de diálogo de Lojista. ShopkeeperIdleWind_16.png|Versão beta da spritesheet em 16-bit do Lojista. Beta Shop.png|Versão beta da Loja. Pânico no Piquenique TikeeperIcon.png|Ícone de diálogo em 8-bit do The Tikeeper(junção de "Tiki" e "The Shopkeeper"(o Lojista na versão original)). ShopkeeperPicnicPanic.png|Ícone de diálogo em 16-bit do The Tikeeper. Tikeeper.png|The Tikeeper da arte de marketing de Pânico no Piquenique. Tikeeper New Lei.png|The Tikeeper com leis de várias cores. Tiki-shop-8bit.png|A versão Pânico no Piquenique da Loja em 8-bit. Tiki-shop-16bit.png|A versão Pânico no Piquenique da Loja em 16-bit. TheMessenger_keyart_1920x1080-Picnic-Panic.png|Arte de marketing de Pânico no Piquenique #1, que retrata o Lojista vestido de "Tikeeper". PicnicPanic_KeyArt_NoLogo.png|Arte de marketing de Pânico no Piquenique #2, que retrata o Tikeeper surfando junto com Ninja na nave de caveira de Rustino. Arte Oficial Steam Trading Card 1.png|Carta colecionável Steam do Lojista. Steam Trading Card Artwork 1.jpg|Arte da carta colecionável Steam do Lojista. Steam Shopkeeper Large Emoticon.png|O emoticon Steam grande do Lojista. Steam Shopkeeper Emoticon.png|O emoticon Steam do Lojista. Shopkeeper Trophy.jpg|O Lojista segurando um troféu E3 trophy, desse tweet. PAX East 2018.png|Camiseta oficial para a PAX East 2018, que retrata o Lojista no meio. Fangamer T-Shirt.png|Camiseta da Fangamer, que retrata o Lojista na Loja. Fangamer Shopkeeper Pin.png|Broche do Lojista da Fangamer. OST Art 1.jpg|Arte para o disco 1 da trilha sonora original. OST Art 2.jpg|Arte para o disco 2 da trilha sonora original. EP Art.jpg|Arte para as músicas do EP. The Messenger Soundtrack Artwork.jpg|Versão maior da arte da trilha sonora, que retrata o Lojista olhando Ninja por um orbe de presságio. Vinyl TheMessenger interior clean.jpg|O Lojista em uma loja de discos de vinil da lista de músicas do vinil oficial da trilha sonora. Shinobi No Kikan Shopkeeper.png|O Lojista em Shinobi No Kikan. en:The Shopkeeper fr:Le Boutiquier ru:Лавочник Categoria:ARG Categoria:Personagens